


One Car, Two, Car, Red Car, Dead Car

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm not typing out all the family relationships., It just Logicality and familial everything else, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Virgil commits mass car murder by yeeting toy cars.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	One Car, Two, Car, Red Car, Dead Car

**Author's Note:**

> Family AU. Not mine but my friend @wintersrandomness' on Tumblr.

Last Christmas the twins had gotten one of those car tracks for little kids. However, being 2 and having the attention span of a rock, both twins had forgotten about it.

Flash forward to October of the next year, yes it took that long.

Patton was setting up the track downstairs. The twins were wandering around playing with random toys that were scattered on the floor. Virgil was sitting on an office chair aimlessly scrolling through Tumblr. Logan was upstairs getting started on dinner. Dee was-. Well, no one knew where in the house Dee was. He was somewhere though.

Patton had finished setting up the track. It was rather impressive for a kids toy car track. (That was set up using the instructions. The only reason that Pat decided to use the instructions was so then he didn't have to call Logan down. That wouldn't last very long though)

Seeing that the track was done Roman made, what could only be described as, a whistle squeal noise that he learned from Virgil. Virgil, upon hearing the noise that his younger brother made, cringed. It was that one thing with his OTP on Tumblr that he squealed at once he saw it. Then Roman started doing it too.

Roman placed a car on the track in front of Virgil. Virgil looked up from his phone and then at the small child that stood next to the chair that the teen was sitting in. Roman stared at Virgil. Virgil stuck his leg out towards the car to see if Roman would react. He didn't. Then Virgil pushed the car with his foot down the track.

The car got down the hill before it gave up on its life and fell off the track. Virgil snickered. Roman just stared up at his older brother.

Remus, being a witness of Virgil's somewhat minor murder, waddled over and placed another car in front of the emo teen. Virgil smiled and pushed that car down the track with his foot. This car also was over life and it yeeted itself after it got to the bottom of the hill.

Virgil snickered again, trying to contain his laughter, as to not alert his dad. Remus placed another car that would become Virgil's next victim. Virgil pushed the car with his foot, and you can guess what happened. That car was suicidal as well.

Remus started to laugh and placed a third car in the same spot as the last two. Virgil pushed it down the track where it then died. Virgil laughed a little bit and declared his murderous victory. "I have committed mass murder by killing four cars!!"

Patton looked over at the four cars that yeeted themselves and then the cocky looking teenager sitting on the office chair. He walked over to the yeeted cars and moved them out of the way. He then set up a bumper and looked up at his son. "There. Now you can't kill anymore."

Remus grabbed the last car and placed it in front of Virgil before going to retrieve the yeeted cars. Virgil pushed the car down the track and smiled as it hit the barrier and yeeted itself. Then he began laughing. Through his laughter, he somehow managed "Dad! I still killed a car!!"

Patton walked over and shook his head before laughing as well. "Virge how?" He then walked over to the freshly yeeted car and set up another bumper before leaning with his back on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, smirking at his son.

Remus waddled over again with the five cars in his arms. He then placed one down. Virgil looked at the car and then his father and smirked as well. Patton was slightly confused, however, he was not able to process that confusion for very long.

Virgil kicked the car off the track and went into hysterics. "Dad!! I killed another car!!" Patton blinked at him for a few seconds in shock. Then he started to walk away mumbling to himself before he screamed up the stairs: "LOGAN COME SEE WHAT YOUR SON IS DOING!!!!!!"

Logan, after hearing his name, debated going downstairs seeing as he was cooking, but he also thought that a frozen pizza in the oven for about 15 more minutes wouldn't burn in the approximated 5 he would be downstairs.

Once Logan got downstairs he saw the track, that he'd almost forgotten that they'd bought for the twins, set up with two bumper and a car halfway across the room. He was, to say the least, very confused.

Patton removed the first bumper. Remus placed a car in front of Virgil. Virgil pushed the car down the track with his foot. The car gave up on life and fell off the track. Virgil calmly looked at Logan and told him "I have killed one car."

Patton removed the other bumper. Remus placed down another car. Virgil pushed it down the track. The car fell off the track. Virgil looked at Logan again and told him "I have killed two cars."

Patton put both bumpers back up. Remus placed down a third car. Virgil kicked the car and laughed hysterically at what he'd done. "I HAVE KILLED 3 CARS!!"

Logan and Patton looked at each other and then back at their son (who was still in hysterics) and then at each other once more. Patton wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and whispered "They're your children." Just before pecking a quick kiss to Logan's lips and walking upstairs to finish dinner.

Virgil looked up at his father with an insanely derpy and happy grin. Logan's mischievous face was revealed after he was certain that Patton was out of earshot.

"Virgil do that again."


End file.
